Is This A Trick? (Zack Ryder One Shot)
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when Jerry "The King" Lawler's daughter comes to visit and gets hurt? Zack Ryder to the rescue of course! Zack Ryder/OC one shot.


I ran my hands down the sides of my black mini. This was the night I was waiting for. The night my dad Jerry "The King" Lawler was coming back to the WWE after his heart attack. I was surprising my dad by showing up tonight for him. I watched on the TV backstage as my dad's Survivor Series team came down the ramp and welcomed him back.

"Now we have a special surprise for you. So close your eyes." Zack Ryder said. "White Rabbit" by: Egypt Central started to play. I walked out and walked down the ramp. Zack Ryder and Randy Orton sat on the middle ropes for me and I got into the ring. I stood in front of my dad. "Open." Zack said. My dad opened his eyes and hugged me. He was surprised to see me.

"Jaders!" My dad said.

"Hi daddy!" My dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"For those of you who don't realize this but this is The King's daughter! His favorite daughter that is." Randy said. I laughed. After the segment, I walked backstage to my dressing room. I was thrown against a wall. I looked to see Paul Heyman with his hands on my shoulders holding me against the wall.

"Listen, your dad might think he's a legend but he's not." CM Punk said spitting in my face.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I heard a voice say. I closed my eyes as I was dropped to the floor. "Jade you ok?" I heard the voice say. I looked to see Zack Ryder kneeling next to me. "Jade? Are you ok?" He helped me up. "Come on, lets get you to the trainers!" Zack helped me up and helped me to the trainers. After a while I was sitting in the trainers holding an ice pack to my head. "Is she ok?" Zack asked.

"She'll be fine Zack. She has a concussion." the trainer answered looking into my eye to make sure nothing else was wrong. "How do you feel Jade?"

"My head just hurts." I answered.

"Alright. I'm going to prescribe you some medication. Get it filled and every 3 hours make sure she's ok." The trainer said.

"Oh I live alone." I said.

"I'll take care of her." Zack offered. I looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Alright Zack. Make sure to ask her some questions you think she would know." the trainer said. Zack nodded and we left the trainer's office.

"So I'll see you later." I said I started to walk off to my locker room to get my things.

"Wait where do you think you're going?" Zack asked running to catch up with me.

"Um...to go to my hotel room." I answered.

"Not without me." Zack told me.

"Excuse me?"

"Remember I'm suppose to watch you." Zack answered.

"Oh...I thought you were doing that to be nice." I said.

"Well yeah, but your The King's daughter I want to do this."

"Oh...well alright. Come on." We started to walk to my room to get my stuff. Then we grabbed his stuff before heading out to the parking lot to my car. I opened the driver side door.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Umm...getting in the car?" I asked.

"No. You can't drive!" Zack told me.

"Yes I can." I argued with him.

"No your not!" Zack came over to my side. "Get in the passenger seat right now!" I sighed, went to the passenger seat and got in.

"Your really worried about me." I said as I buckled in.

"Yeah." Zack started to drive. We drove to the hotel in silence. We finally made it to the room.

"So uh theres only one bed." I said.

"That's cool we can share." Zack suggested.

"Uh sure. I'm gonna shower." I grabbed my things and headed to the bathroom. I knew it was going to be awkward sharing a bed with Zack but I guess it will have to do. I showered and changed into my black yoga pants and a white tank top. I threw my hair into a bun and left the bathroom. There was Zack laying on the bed wearing jersey basketball shorts and a black tee. His muscles looked so hot.

"Good shower?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." I answered. I laid on the bed next to him.

"That's good. I'm gonna shower really quickly. Are you hungry? We can order room service." He suggested. I nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Anything. I'm not picky." he answered before heading into the bathroom. I picked up the phone and ordered room service. By the time Zack got out of the bathroom, wearing sweatpants and a white ribbed tank, the room service was here. I paid the guy and started to eat. Zack grabbed his plate and started to eat. "Anything you want to watch?" He asked.

"I'm watching 'The Amazing Spider Man'" I answered.

"Awesome!" After the movie was over, we decided to get some sleep. I sat up and watched him for a second. "What?"

"Why do you care and want to take care of me?" I asked.

"Cuz..." He sighed. "You're amazing." It sounded like he wasn't sure on his answer.

"Oh. Night." I laid down and started to get some sleep.

~3 AM~

"Jade! Jade wake up!" I was shook awake.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't getting up I was going to answer these questions with my eyes closed.

"Do you like me?" Zack asked.

"Sure." I answered half asleep.

"Would you date me?" Zack asked.

"Sure."

"Jade?"

"Zack, this better be the last question or else I'm gonna kill you." I told him still half asleep.

"I love you." I sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"I love you. That's why I care. I love you."

"What? You don't even know me."

"The way your dad talks about you. I loved you. He talks about you all the time! Your amazing. You have this amazing curly brown hair and your bright green eyes. How could I not love you?"

"But, Zack...you don't know me. And I don't know you."

"Jade, just take a chance. Are you scared of taking a chance?"

"No. I'm not."

"Then be my girlfriend and I will protect you. From everything and anyone."

"Is this a trick?" I asked.

"No. It's not a trick. This is real."

"Then yes." He leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
